The present invention relates to a device to be used in discouraging habitual thumb or finger sucking by individuals, especially during sleep. Thumb sucking, while harmless for the very young, can result in harmful physical and sociological effects if carried on into the later years of development. Individuals may be ridiculed by their peers, and deformities of the mouth and teeth may develop if the practice is continued. Although thumb sucking tends to end with the onslaught of ridicule from peers, there is the occasional individual who is unable to resist. There are also those individuals who continue to suck their thumb or fingers, quite involuntarily, in their sleep. It is this group of individuals that will benefit most from this invention.